


Back and Forth

by LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fix-It, M/M, Medical Conditions, Older Man/Younger Man, Parasites, Prosthesis, Sith Luke Skywalker, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: "What do you mean?" Han asked, looking over at Obi-Wan. It was still so hard to comprehend, to absorb. The last time he had seen someone with that name, they had been a greying old man. Instead, a striking red head sat before him; her face twisted into something that could be called placidity."I will tell you, however it is a long story. You should sit Han."So he did.
Relationships: Galen Erso/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I know no one asked for this but here it is anyway. Also my music choice for this chapter is a little strange but it will make sense later on (and it kind of goes with Luke's singing just a bit). 
> 
> [ moodboard ](https://www.pinterest.com/gingerreader/back-and-forth-mood-board/)
> 
> [ music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpza2z4jmDk)

Han had fully expected to die when they went to Starkiller-base. Why else would he have put on such a brave face for Leia? For the rest of the resistance? Knowing full well he had been there the first time around, he had something of a reputation to uphold. After all, he had faced down the Death Star TWICE, as well as Vader himself no less, and had come out the other side relatively unscathed. 

So the questions become why? Why was he not dead? Why was he being flown away on the Falcon while laid up in his quarters, a fretful yet seemingly psychotic beauty hovering about him? Well, the answer to all those were the same and rather simple. It was because Han's life had been a chaotic mess ever since he set foot in that cantina back on Tatooine. 

That was something he briefly thought about when walking out onto the gang way. His son, now a man himself, stood in his way. The lighting in the exhaust flume was intimidating in its own right; always shifting and shaking. It cast Ben's- Kylo's face, in Stark lighting. He definitely took after Han, not an ounce of Leia and Luke's soft Skywalker and Amidala features. 

For a moment, there was only the ambient and ancient noise of the universe around them. Father and son, their eyes unable to rip from each other. He wondered if this was what Luke felt all those years ago on Bespin facing down his father. Now though, Han had no idea if he was playing the role of Vader or if Kylo was. He tried not to think about how it was clearly already decided in Kylo’s mind as he stood; statue still with just his long black robes flying about him. 

This was Han’s chance. This was his chance to make things right; to correct the perceived wrongs that had cursed and clouded Kylo’s mind for so long. He could do right by his son and by Leia, by all those that had lost something precious along the way- do right by all those that Kylo had hurt, maimed, tortured, and killed in the past 15 years. 

So, Han stepped closer. He moved one foot after the other, even if they felt like lead connected to his legs. There were so many times in his life that he fucked up; the product of his failures standing before him. If only he had heard, if only he had listened. The selfish part of his mind whispered that it was not his fault- that Han Solo had never been destined to be a father. Starts be damned, while Han knew a part of that was the truth, he had to buckle up and face his consequences. 

Literally this time. 

“It’s too late.”

“No it’s not,” He said with no hesitation. “Leave here with me. Come home…We miss you.” Even to Han his voice sounded shaky; equivalent to how his legs felt at the moment. 

There was a brief second where he saw a shift in Kylo’s eyes; eyes that so terribly mirrored his own. His long legs followed the movement in his eyes and Kylo stepped back some into the darkness. He looked down, back up, then down again- all the while appearing to be bordering on bursting into tears as he did when he was nothing but a baby. 

“I’m being torn apart.” Even though the two of them were just about 15 feet apart, Han could still hear his son’s soft whisper. “I want to be free of this pain.” Kylo’s lip quivered, sincere sadness and desperation written all over his face. Han always knew that his son was a soft boy, far too soft to be a fighter. He definitely took after his uncle and apparently took after his grandmother. 

There was a brief second where Kylo’s long black eyelashes rested against the tops of his cheeks and it ripped at Han’s heart. He saw Leia there in Kylo’s face, clear as day. “And I know what I have to do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.” Kylo’s next words flew out of his mouth as though he could no longer keep them contained. Taking a deep breath, he continued on. “Will you help me?” 

Again, Han had not even taken a second thought. “Yes. Anything.” 

However, it seemed as though not everything was going to go to his plan nor Kylo’s. One second Han was taking a step towards his son, the next, a burning light shown from behind and above both Han and Kylo; blocking them in on the long walkway. 

He didn’t recognize the symbols that lined circular beams of light that hovered above them; though Luke probably would, what with the research he had been doing into the past of the Jedi and the Sith before he vanished from the galaxy. Nevertheless, he did not have time to think about it. One second, he and Kylo were alone and then in the blink of an eye there five individuals on the walkway. Han could sense one behind him- a sensation that felt faintly familiar from somewhere in his past; almost like a fuzzy dream from his childhood. Behind Kylo, he saw a giant figure drop from the light, cloaked in all black with a strange looking skeleton mask on it’s face; bone like horns protruding from beneath the cloak to create a haunting silhouette in the red glow of the reactor. 

Then another form dropped from the light and Han felt his breath catch. Even with the person’s hood pulled up, and his face cast in shadows, Han knew who stood before the large creature. 

It seemed as though Kylo knew who both was as well. He tightened, shoulders straightening and his face growing fierce in Han’s direction. “Was this a trap you old fool? I’ll kill you!” But he didn’t go for Han. Instead, he spun about face, surprisingly showing his back to Han and Chewie up on one of the balconies. “I don’t know what’s going on Skywalker, but you know you can’t defeat me.” 

It was surreal, like some sort of holovid movie. Han watched with bated breath as one black gloved hand reached up, tugging the hood off his head. That familiar crown of golden waves appeared in the red light. Could it be real? 

Luke should be past the middle of his life at this point, the same age as Leia. 

The Luke that stood before him was nothing but a young man, like he had walked back into the firelight on Endor. 

“You can try Kylo Ren.” The being shifted behind Luke, a flick of its wrist and the glow of a red lightsaber Han thought he would never see again; that he wished he would never have to lay eyes on again. 

And once again, he was utterly lost. 

Vader had been huge; and while the man standing behind this Luke was tall; he was not towering like the Sith lord had been on Bespin. Yet the way Kylo whispered the word ‘Grandfather’ reverently only confirmed his suspicions. A quick glance behind him told Han they were still not fully alone on the walkway. The last person was there, dressed in lighter cloaks- tighter as well with a lightsaber at a full hip, then the two individuals in front of Kylo. He couldn’t help but note it had to be a woman even with her own mask on. 

When he turned back about face, his eyes caught this Luke’s. He really was gonna need to sleep after this day. 

It wasn’t that striking blue that stared back at him but a haunting gold like the accents of the jewelry women wore on Naboo. Luke’s face twisted into something longing, something loving. “Han…” That voice trailed off, light and in love; only to be cut off with Kylo igniting his own lightsaber. 

“I told you, I don’t know what is going on but you won’t leave here alive Luke Skywalker!” 

With that, it seemed as though all talking was over; his son had always been stubborn as a horned-mule after all. Kylo charged, shouting with his raging red blade swung back. Luke and his father stayed incredibly still until the last moment; Luke throwing a glowing blade that looked like a miniature lightsaber around Kylo’s form right in Han’s direction. 

Of course, this caused him to put his hand up- not able to do much else to stop a burning plasma sword coming hurdling towards him. However, it became rapidly clear that Han was not Luke’s target; or at least it was not Luke’s goal to injure Han. He was glad he kept one eye on the whole drama that was unfolding because he was able to witness Luke’s form glitter away in a warp of red light then reappear between Han and Kylo; leaving Kylo charging towards his ‘Grandfather’. Luke was now holding the blade and letting his feet find the grating of the walkway once again. 

“Han.” Luke’s hands were suddenly cupping Han’s shocked face, staring up at him as though he were the most important thing in the galaxy. “Come.” The command was so quiet he nearly didn’t hear it over the slamming of lightsaber against lightsaber. Kylo and his grandfather were now locked in intense battle; the cloaked woman having somehow gotten around Luke and Han and was joining the battle. 

He wasn’t sure if could continue watching, so he simply nodded dumbly and let this young and hauntingly beautiful version of Luke lead him up and away. 

There was no way he wasn’t losing time, or that Luke hadn’t used that fancy teleportation trick again, because all he did was blink and they were standing next to Finn and Rey who had apparently come running into reactor room from the snowy fields. Both looked just about as dumbfounded as Han felt as they stared at the two of them; Chewie running to catch up. “We must go. Where is the Falcon?” Luke commanded, his voice no longer soft and sensual like it had been mere moments ago down on the walkway. 

Han saw Finn glance over at the fighting that was still clearly going on further down. “What…I-I… What about them?” He asked. Han was sure that neither Rey nor Finn knew who Luke was considering most holovids from that time had been destroyed by the First Order in an attempt to wipe Luke from existence. 

In response, Luke just shook his head, his body never leaving more than an inch from Han’s side; nearly tucked up under the older man’s arm. “It is fine.” Han glanced from Luke to the two others, noting Rey’s suspicious look she was shooting at Luke. Surely Luke noticed it as well, though he didn’t comment. “They will catch up to us. Right now, I wish to get Han somewhere safe. He needs medical attention.” That apparently was enough to get Rey and Finn moving; not questioning the lie that Luke so easily threw out between them. 

It didn’t take long for Rey, Finn, and Chewie to guide Han and Luke through the ever-expanding trees of Starkiller base to where the Falcon was sitting. There was a brief moment where Luke hesitated behind; Rey and the others rushing up the ramp to get her started up. Han stood in the light of the Falcon’s cargo hold, hand on the ramp bar- eyes never leaving Luke’s body. He looked to be bordering on tears; shaking his head and rushing to follow Han up as well. 

The older of the two turned, once the ramp was pulled up and the Falcon was lifting from the surface of the rapidly imploding base, to head towards the cockpit where he knew Rey, Finn, and Chewie were; however, he didn’t get far. Luke’s synthetic hand still covered in that glove reached out, grabbing his wrist and stopping him from moving. 

Han could only turn back towards the blonde and stare, unsure of what to do or say. So much had happened so quickly. He had far too many questions to be answered in a simple trip back to the resistance base. “Luke-“

Yet of course his sentence was cut short. Luke simply tugged Han through the hallways of the Falcon, knowing exactly where Han’s quarters were and pushing him in and onto the bed. Han attempted to get up but was quickly stopped when he felt an invisible force pushing gently on his chest. 

THE Force…of course. 

There was no point in making this strange version of Luke angry, not know what he wanted, so instead of try to get up again Han simply let his head fall back; watching warily as Luke sat on the side of the bed. “I was not lying when I said you need medical attention Han. What have you been doing to your body for these past 20 years?” He whispered, sounding about as shattered as he looked when he was staring at the Falcon in the woods. 

Han didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do. He just audibly swallowed- letting Luke do what he pleased with his body. 

Luke took his black leather gloves off slowly, letting them fall onto the bed beside him before he paused; just taking in Han’s form, staring so intensely with those strange gold eyes that even Han flushed. It was over before he could fully take in Luke in return for the blonde reached up, unbuttoning Han’s shirt and leaving him bare chested.

The singing and the glowing started after that. 

“Kid, wha-“ 

“Shh.” Luke cut him off, brushing his soft human hand against his mouth, still glowing, before returning to the soft singing he had been doing before. It was in a language that Han could not identify, even as he stared intently at the pale blue glow emanating from Luke’s hands over his bare chest. 

It felt… it felt good. It made him feel like he could breathe, better than he had in years; at least not since his son had been born if he was being honest with himself. He felt so good that his eyelids grew heavy, the gentle movement of the ship through hyperspace lulling him into a state of deep relaxation. After a few more minutes of Luke’s soft singing voice, Han could barely hold onto consciousness. 

“You are safe here Han,” He heard, attempting one last time to hold onto his wakefulness. “I will never let harm come to you again.” 

The last thing he recalled before slipping into darkness were tearful golden eyes staring at him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whose excited for the next chapter? we are gonna get some of the flashbacks to the past...or at least the other dimensions past.

The fight took longer than Vader thought it would, winding through the long hallways of the base his son had brought him to, out to the snowy surface where they had landed their ship. He could give this dimension’s Luke props; Kylo putting up much more of a fight than he thought he would – especially against a prior Jedi Master and a full fledged Sith Lord. 

“Go have Galen start the thrusters.” Vader said now that Kylo was sprawled out on his back- Vader’s lightsaber blade precariously close to his throat.

Obi-Wan shifted on her feet, her bone white decorative mask now attached to her hip. There was a moment where he thought Obi-Wan wouldn’t comply; something she did on occasion. Her fighting spirit Vader adored- however, there was a time and a place, neither of which were their current situation. 

After a few more seconds in the blizzarding snow, and Kylo’s eyes on Obi-Wan’s beautiful face illuminated in blue from her own saber, she disengaged her weapon before turning and rushing into the woods in the direction of their ship. 

Now that the two of them were alone, Vader allowed the darkness to seep out of his being in rolling waves. Kylo twitched and his breath caught from the pressure. Without further ado, Vader lifted the horned mask from his face so his golden eyes could catch Kylo’s. The younger man’s breath hitched, clearly having known who he had been fighting but not knowing what to expect when he lifted his mask. 

“Throw your weapon down boy.” Vader demanded, giving Kylo a few seconds. When he didn’t do as he was asked to do, Vader felt force lightening twitch from his fingers in the face of such a display of impudence. The older of the two slammed one of his booted feet down onto Kylo’s dominant hand which in turn finally caused him to release the sword with a shout of pain. Vader bent at the waist, further and further down until his face was right by Kylo’s-letting a vicious grin form on his lips. 

“Follow me at your own peril boy,” It was nothing but a growl; his eyes all but glowing in the light of the nearby dying star. “You may be powerful in this reality, but I will tear you to pieces with my teeth.” Surprisingly, Kylo was not entirely cowed by his grandfather’s willingness to murder him. Instead, he just settled his own pointed glare right back at Vader. 

Thinking his warning was enough, Vader stood-giving him own last grind into Kylo’s absolutely shattered wrist bone with his boot; then turned, ignoring Kylo’s shouts of revenge. 

Back at the ship, the lift lowered for Obi-Wan without her having to comm Galen. It allowed her to run straight to the cockpit where Galen was already starting up the ship’s main engines. “I assume the mission was a success?” Galen questioned, lifting the ship off the ground to avoid the rapidly shattering terra beneath them. 

Obi-Wan knew that Galen had to have seen Luke running off with Han towards the Falcon. Considering Obi-Wan and Vader both could track Luke through the force, she hadn’t deemed it as necessary to put a physical tracker on Han Solo’s rickety old ship. She nodded none the less before sitting down in the passenger seat. “Yes. Lord Vader shall join us shortly.” The ship continued to rise through the dense forest before breaching the canopy. Above it all, she could more clearly see the damage of the space station imploding in on itself. Fire and brimstone was an apt description of it all. 

Galen piloted the ship further and further up until the atmosphere thinned and the sky grew dark with space. “Set a course for D’Qar. That is where Luke is headed.” Obi-Wan explained- letting Galen do just that. It didn’t take much time for their relatively large ship to turn; right at the same time Vader teleported onto the ship right outside of the cockpit. 

While Galen stayed staring straight ahead, Obi-Wan glanced over her shoulder, nodded, then stood from her seat; heading in his direction. “Did you kill him?” She asked. It had been the mission at first, something that Luke had said he wanted to do but both she and Vader knew the truth. Even if Luke had slipped to the dark side, he had a difficult time taking the life of another living being; even if he was simply eating. 

To her surprise, Vader shook his head no. “I simply gave him a message when I left him out there in the snow. It is up to Snoke and the First Order now to save Kylo Ren or leave him to his fate.”

It was…it was shockingly merciful for him, and she must have let a little of her surprise show on her face since he laughed, looking painfully like Anakin in doing so. 

He walked around her which left her to watch him settle into the pilot’s seat that Galen had given up for him. Following, Galen gave her a nod before leaving the cockpit, assumedly to go check up on the reactor core of the ship. It was the nicest and most advanced model that the Empire put out; running on dark matter which lasted far longer than any fuel could push them. However, that also meant there were more problems in the long run; demanding for Galen to be constantly checking up on the workings of the ship. 

Surprisingly, it did not take them very long at all to reach D’Qar- making Vader wonder about the leaders of this little resistance group. They were either incredibly brave, seeing something Vader couldn’t and put themselves in the line of fire for the base that had just been destroyed; or they were just idiotic fools. 

Considering the main ship was far too big to land on the rather puny looking and populated airstrip the resistance was currently using, the three of them boarded the smaller shuttle, flying it down. “Don’t be too imposing.” Obi-Wan muttered under her breath while checking her belt- her specially made blaster and saber hooked there. Vader glanced in her direction, pulling his gloves tighter over his hands. 

“When have I ever been imposing?” His only response was a laugh from both of the people that were with him. 

~’~

There were many things that Leia had been expecting upon Rey,Finn, and Han’s return. There was a small part of her that thought one of them were not going to return, perhaps none of them would return. There was another part of her that thought they would be bringing Ben with them; or some other higher-ranking officer of the First Order. There were just so many things that could have played out-maybe even bringing her brother back. 

It seemed as though she was partially right with that guess. 

The Falcon landed along with the other squadrons of fighters that had been on the bombing run for Starkiller Base. There were cheers and hugs all around but Leia had eyes for only one thing; watching as Finn, Rey, and Chewie all walked out of the walkway of the Falcon. 

At first, she felt her stomach drop. Had Han perished? She didn’t feel his Force signature vanish so that option was unlikely. 

Like clockwork, his swaggering legs came into view as he walked down the ramp. Their eyes caught, and Leia could easily and readily admit that she teared up upon seeing he was still alive. They had their bumps and bruises throughout their relationship, but she loved Han so deeply and dearly, Leia surmised she would never recover if he were to perish before her. 

She thought he would simply walk straight to her, but he turned and talked to someone behind him before that person came into view as well. 

And Leia wondered if she was dreaming. It would be the only logical conclusion in this case. 

It was her brother; Luke looking as he did over 20’s years prior. She could still recall that night on Endor- him dressed in all black and brooding rather dramatically as far away from the partying as he possibly could get without going to the ground level of the Ewoks encampment. 

Yet, when they walked closer, she could see that he was not quite the same as her brother. There was something distinctly different in his Force signature, something heavier; more weighted with grief and remembrance of the past. 

The two men stopped in front of her- Leia’s jaw dropped in shock. “Yeah,” Han laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. “I seemed to have picked up a stray.” He repeated the same gesture again and again, trying to fill up the space of silence that settled between the three of them. Out of the corner of her eye, Leia could see Finn, Poe, and Rey all staring with similarly shocked expressions. 

“You have always been good at that.” She trailed off, watching Luke watch her. There was something there, something quiet, that made him look sadder. 

All this…this apparition could do before they were interrupted again was say hello. One of Leia’s comm managers ran over to her, frantic. “Commander! We have an incoming craft that we could only identify with an old Empire based code! They are coming in to land and we can’t get them to reverse course- what do you wish for us to do?” 

“Oh that should be father and Obi-Wan. I’m not sure if they left Galen on the headship or not.” 

“Father.” 

“Mhm.” Luke nodded, smiling. It looked strange on his face; eyes now gold and reflecting oddly against the muted light from D’Qar’s cloudy day. Han blinked back and forth between the two of them. Clearly, he had not been informed of this either; making her wonder where this Luke’s father had hidden away while they were on Starkiller. She would have to ask him about it when they were alone later. 

"As in Darth Vader." He only nodded again. 

Like clockwork, a striking black shuttle crested the grey clouds, causing a muted hush to fall over the cheering crowd. People scattered rather quickly which was something she was thankful for. While it was common knowledge, for the most part, as to who her father was, she didn’t like advertising it nor bringing more undue attention to it. 

It did not take long after that for the shuttle to land and the ramp to extend. Darth Vader was the first one off the ship, but it was not the Vader she had experienced in the past. 

Wherever this Luke was from, things clearly went very differently in the past. Vader had no suit though he still towered over both her and even Han. He was strikingly handsome, youthful; could have past for Luke’s older brother if she were being honest. Just like Luke, Vader was dressed in black cloaks and he had those same golden eyes. 

Next was someone…well, she assumed it was Obi-Wan considering she knew of Galen and he had definitely not been a beautiful red head. This Obi-Wan, again, was young; a little older than Vader but not by much. Unlike him, she was dressed in pale grey robes and tunic; and also had a blaster strapped to her hip alongside her silver saber. Finally, behind her, Galen Erso walked down the ramp before it slid out of sight. 

At least he was how she remembered him; older than the three of them. 

At least physically. 

“Hello Commander Organa.” Were the first words out of her father’s…out of Vader’s lips. He was smiling and the look only reminded her even more that Luke was the spitting image of Anakin Skywalker. She was floored, completely and utterly dumbfounded by it all. To see Vader like this… “I apologize about the commotion. I thought since Luke was already planet side, he would have been able to inform you there would be more… “company”… coming.” 

Luke simply shuffled closer to Han, completely unfazed that he had not told Leia of “their” father’s arrival. She couldn’t help but stare a little longer than necessary at how Luke held onto Han’s arm rather tightly. 

Well that was new. 

Again, completely unable to process what she was seeing, she allowed Vader to step forwards, gently putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her about face. 

“Come, we shall discuss our stay.” Being lead away with the beautiful Obi-Wan dutifully following them, Leia could only glance over her shoulder where Galen Erso, Han, and Luke were all still standing. She had just enough time to catch Galen and Luke sharing a rather intimate kiss, Han blushing up to his ears while watching. 

Wherever they came from, things DEFINIETLY played out differently it seemed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we have our first past dimension chapter!
> 
> [ moodboard ](https://www.pinterest.com/gingerreader/back-and-forth-mood-board/)
> 
> [ music ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLSE-TM5g393Q9DeLWt_SOO4k-0S9Ys_RW)

_She had known what her mission was upon setting foot on Mustafar. It was easy, simple; or at least that’s what the council thought. That is what she thought on a surface level. There was a danger in the galaxy, someone…something that she had to destroy before it became too powerful. She knew she was the last line of defense so to speak._

_Yet knowing what she was up against-what she was facing, and actually coming in direct contact with it? It was two entirely different worlds. That is perhaps why the fight against Anakin was much more difficult than she suspected._

_It had been hard, harder than she thought it would be, to keep a sobbing Padmé behind her. It killed Obi-Wan to trade blows with Anakin right there on the platform, right in front of his wife who was screaming at her not to hurt him. By the time she and Anakin moved their fight away from where their ships had landed, Padmé had found her way to the ground; sitting their and sobbing with her head in her hands._

_It’s for the best, Obi-Wan had thought to herself as the fight pushed and pulled. It was for the best to keep Anakin away from his pregnant wife when Obi-Wan dealt the final blow. To see her kill Anakin, it would have destroyed Padmé; would have destroyed the babies._

_Eventually Obi-Wan had the upper hand, Anakin not ten feet away on his knees, blood pouring from his lips and completely out of breath. He panted, one hand holding him up while the other gripped his saber. “Stop this Anakin!” She shouted, her hair whipping around her head. The fight had let her orange locks tumble down from the braided bun she usually kept it in. Anakin, or Darth Vader as he so desperately wished to be called, laughed bitterly; spitting out blood to the side while standing to his full towering height. Obi-Wan had always been tall for a woman, but her previous Padawan shadowed her completely. Golden eyes boring down into her narrowed._

_“You will have some trouble ending this fight if you keep calling out that name Obi-Wan. You know Anakin Skywalker no longer exists.” It was said with a wicked grin, the blood staining his teeth and creating a frightening visage. She moved her right foot back, leveling her lightsaber in doing so._

_Anakin was clearly more hurt than he was letting on for all he could do was stumble towards her. “Don’t! Don’t Anakin please!”_

_Oh yes, it was much easier said than done to kill Anakin Skywalker. Now that the easy swing of the blade to end it all was right in front of her, Obi-Wan could not bring herself to do it. She shook, the lightsaber audibly clattering in her hands. It was her worst nightmare as this twisted vision of the young man she came to adore smiled viciously at her._

_“Do it Obi-Wan.” He grunted. “Strike me down. Do it now!” Blood splattered out of his mouth and splashed against her cheeks, mixing into the tears that streamed down her face. All the while, Obi-Wan could only cry and shake her head from side to side._

_Never in her life did she ever feel so much like a failure to her Jedi brothers and sisters; her comrade in arms. There they were in the galaxy, being slaughtered by the hundreds- and she couldn’t bring herself to kill a single one that had fallen. Her attachment, so forbidden, stayed her hand; making it to where all she could do was lower her head and allow her hair to curtain her face. The glowing orange lava of Mustafar only caused her hair to glow- highlighted by Anakin’s saber as he took another step closer._

_Now nearly chest to chest, she knew he would hear her. “I can’t.” It sounded so pitiful even to her ears; to her heart- her Jedi code shattering in her mind. What a failure she was, to show such emotion, to allow her possessive love and inability to see Anakin dead to stop her in her tracks. “I can’t do it.” Obi-Wan whispered, Anakin’s black boots coming into view; nearly kissing the tips of hers._

_She couldn’t believe her own ears as she looked up; there he was, wild eyed and sweating. The grin that tore across his face made him look oddly young; like all his features were exaggerated. Obi-Wan could have sworn as they looked at each other that she saw something crawl there; right in the white of his eye- black and worm like. Anakin did not look quite real in that moment with the fires of Mustafar raging around them. “I can’t kill you.” Somehow, she was able to rip the words from her sobbing lips- and he only looked even more pleased when she did._

_“Then you will come with me.” He said, using the Force to persuade her; she could feel it clear as day even through her turbulent emotions. Whether he realized he was doing it or not, she did not know. All she could do was nod and look down again. “You will stay with me and Padmé, with the children. We will be happy again.” She sensed his wife, still sitting at the docking bay where their ships were. She was alive, thanks the stars, but she was extremely stressed._

_Obi-Wan nodded again; and then it was as though a haze covered her mind- at least for the time being. Anakin rushed her back to their ships, forgoing his own to grab Padmé and board the larger one his wife had arrived on; presumably because of the medical bay on board. Padmé was far closer to giving birth than they all suspected, most likely because of the stress her body had gone through in the last few hours._

_Like clock-work, as they boarded and set off towards Coruscant with the ship being piloted by a set of military droids, the three of them rushed into the med-bay. They were the only living creatures on board so the medical droids helped Anakin lay a screaming Padmé down._

_Neither Obi-Wan nor a bloodied and bruised Anakin could catch their breaths before the first baby was born. It was a girl, the droid holding her out towards Anakin. For the briefest of moments, Obi-Wan could have sworn there was blue in his eyes again, even if it was just as his wife whispered their daughter’s name. “Leia.”_

_The second twin came almost immediately. “Luke.” Obi-Wan stood in the doorway but apparently, she sensed it before Anakin did._

_“Padmé?” She questioned, rushing forwards towards the metal gurney. Anakin’s head whipped away from his children who were being placed into tiny little beds by droids, staring at his wife._

_The screaming faded into an eerie silence. It happened far too fast for even Obi-Wan to help her with her proficiency in medicinal Force abilities._

_Just like that, Padmé Amidala Naberrie was dead._

_Obi-Wan felt a spike of fear in her, the room growing icy cold; cold enough for her to see her breath. There was a part of her that didn’t want to turn to look at Anakin, but she also knew as the only other living thing on the ship; and as the person that refused to kill him, it was her duty._

_However, right as she turned, she caught the tail end of his tunics rushing out of the room. It was…_

_It was her opening._

_The fog of the battle on Mustafar lifted, even for the smallest of moments. It gave her the clarity she needed. Yes she loved Anakin, yes she knew it was unlikely she would ever be able to take his life._

_She also knew she owed this to Padmé- to Luke and to Leia. There was no doubt in her mind that Anakin loved his children and that he would never hurt them, but the dark side was unpredictable. She didn’t know what Darth Sidious would want with Luke and Leia, what he would do to them if he got his old hands on them. Her eyes spun to the opposite side of the room where the droids were making sure Luke and Leia were ok. From what Obi-Wan could tell, neither of them was in any danger. Healthy babies, they could be taken from the med-bay immediately._

_Obi-Wan allowed her senses to stretch out across the ship and she found Anakin near the front where the controls were. Perhaps he was changing their course, perhaps he was going to steer the ship into the closest planet and kill the two of them._

_Obi-Wan was not going to stick around and find out._

_It was now or never._

_As fast as she could, she collected the two babies; the twins in her arms as she rushed down the hallways of the ships._

_Thankfully the smaller escape like shuttle was still intact, unused. She did not give it a second thought as she boarded the ship with the two babies in tow._

_Somehow, she was able to escape before Anakin realized she was gone with Luke and Leia in tow._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate chapter title is "Poor Galen someone help him"
> 
> I changed quite a bit of Galen's past and a lot of the timeline but then again, this isn't exactly the "Canon" dimension so there is that.

~’~

_Galen was well aware of how dangerous it was for him to do what he was doing. It was very, HIGHLY, likely that he would not survive if- well when, the Republic were to find out._

_And there was no doubt in his mind that they would catch on sooner rather than later._

_Therefore, he had to act quickly. After graduating from the Academy at the top of his class, with Krennic right behind him, Galen was shipped off to some secret base that helped create robotics and weapons for the Republic. It had been a part of their indoctrination while they were in school; that the weapons of mass destruction that they were going to create were glorious in their aide to the Republic’s rule._

_At first, Galen Erso truly believed that. After all, he wouldn’t have gone into the Academy if he hadn’t. If Galen wasn’t on board with the Republic’s message, he would have gone into aeronautics development like his father had done before him. It had all been so exciting, he and Krennic going into the Academy together. Of course, Krennic was far better at combat then him, but they spent as much as their time together nonetheless._

_There was no way that their time together would last. Galen eventually became a mainstay in Project Celestial Power. He was not exactly upset about that if he were being honest. For the most part, he was able to work on agricultural and energy resources. He was no fool, he knew that weapons were developed in this particularly section of the Republic’s holdings as well. Thankfully his higher ups tended to steer him clear of it; knowing full well he would not put his full potential into creating such things._

_There was a distinct memory he could still recall so clearly; as though it just happened merely moments ago. It was near the beginning of the Clone Wars, the Jedi becoming more of a household name instead of a whisper- a legend that the Republic continued to peddle. It was one of the few times Galen was on the same planet as a weapons manufacturing base; unfortunately powered by Agarthian seaweed, the same material he was using in researching extra protecting weaving for Republic uniforms of the higher senate._

_Obviously, because of that, warriors; i.e., Jedi, would need to visit planet side. He was walking with his team, the first team he ever had, quickly down one of the hallways; trying to get away from the militaristic section of the building as fast as he could._

_In his haste, he did not notice the other group rounding the corner the same time as them, ending up with a collision; him at the forefront. “Tell your scientist to watch where they are going General Harood.” It was a young voice, solid and unwavering._

_Galen was more focused on the papers he dropped, rapidly bending down as well to gather them back up. They were all on the same side but there were….some things… he was not keen on powerful members of the Republic seeing._

_He only noticed someone in the other group was helping him with a small yet calloused hand grabbed a few of the papers before he could. When they reached out to hand them to him, he finally looked up._

_Only to have Obi-Wan Kenobi smiling back at him. He felt his heart beat quicken, staring into her striking eyes framed ever so gently and stylishly by curls of red hair._

_“Come now Anakin, no harm no foul.”_

_She continued to smile at Galen while both of them stood. Finally he saw who she was talking about. A handsome young man stood behind her like a guarding bantha. He was taller and lankier than any of the people with them; even General Harood and the young scientist standing behind Galen._

_“But Master-“_

_Obi-Wan simply held up her hand, giving this “Anakin”, her apparent Padawan, a simple look which had him zipping his lips with a grunt. He was dressed rather oddly for a Jedi, or at least that’s what Galen thought. While Obi-Wan was in her usual attire that would be splashed all over the holonet, this Anakin that stood behind her was dressed head to toe in black; his own ashy blonde hair framing his harshly scowling face._

_“My apologizes sir.” Obi-Wan started, and Galen’s mind was immediately double tasking. There were so many things he wanted to ask her, mainly in the progression of energy sources for the galaxy which he held so dearly. While things like Agarthian seaweed and solar energy could go so far in helping the people of the Republic grow and improve their standard of living, what rested on the hips of the two people standing in front of him- well, that was a different story entirely._

_Kyber Crystals. The indicator of a Jedi’s lightsaber; the source of their color among a hundred different things._

_His mouth got away from him, as Krennic always said, “Your saber.” Obi-Wan paused and finally noticed that Galen’s eyes were glued to her hip as well as her Padawan’s. Like clockwork, and because apparently Anakin disliked Galen immensely, he grunted and tried to step forwards to either shake some well needed sense into Galen or to just fight him; however, Obi-Wan once against stopped him- this time with a gentle hand pressed to his chest._

_Her eyes, that unnerving greyish, bluish, greenish; they stared at him for longer than he liked with her head tilted to the side. Finally she apparently liked what she saw, he did not know, but she nodded and turned completely to Anakin. “You may continue the business with General Harood. Once finished, go back to the ship. I will meet you there once I am finished with,” She motioned towards Galen who flinched._

_“Galen Erso sir!” He saluted, making sure no one noticed his play at being the good solider._

_Obi-Wan simply nodded with a smile and started off with Galen towards his original destination; only to be stopped short by a shout from Anakin._

_“Master! This is completely preposterous! We should be heading back towards the temple. Our work here is already finished.” He said it all while glaring daggers in Galen’s direction- and the older man finally realized why the young Jedi was so angry with him._

_Jealousy, possessiveness, lust- things that Galen always thought were not Jedi like traits. Obi-Wan either didn’t want to deal with it at that moment, she didn’t care, or she didn’t see it. Either way, she just shooed Anakin off; and like that, Galen’s obsession with Jedi and Kyber crystals was only affirmed in his life._

~’~

_Galen always knew it would come to this. He always knew that him and Krennic were destined to split in half; friends to enemies._

_He stared at the other man through the rain, the lighting of the base casting them all in a bizarre light. Behind Krennic stood a set of Death Troopers that very much lived up to their name; their helmets eyes glowing an eerie red that did nothing to diminish the tense nature of their confrontation._

_On the opposite end, behind Galen, stood his final team- something he wouldn’t find out until some time later. He cared about every man, woman, and creature that worked with him; they were his family that he would happily die for._

_“Well someone clearly put the flaw in the plans.” Krennic stated as though he were bored with the proceedings, as though he wouldn’t have a hand in the death of millions upon millions of people. “Since your group is the only one that has been working on it since the days of the Republic-well,” Krennic gave them a vicious smile. “I think we can put two and two together Galen. You know the Emperor and Lord Vader are far smarter than they let on.”_

_Galen blinked through the rain, slightly shocked at the underhanded jab at the two leaders of the Empire but tried not to dwell on it. His heart was beating out of his chest as his men shifted behind him. A siren was going off somewhere, but Galen tried not to think about that either._

_He had to keep his people safe. The chance that Lord Vader would kill him was high, a blow against the Empire like Galen landed was often punishable by death. However, there was also a chance that they would let him live; just under extreme supervision. The same thing could not be said about his team._

_The choice was obvious._

_And immediately taken from him. Before he could speak up, tell Krennic exactly what he suspected he already knew, two of his scientist stepped forwards._

_Both of them were actually from Coruscant, the one on the left was one of his oldest and the one on the right was one of his youngest. It twisted in his chest. “We did it sir.”_

_“No. No they are lying Krennic.” Galen stepped forwards but was immediately dragged back by a hand on his shoulder. When he turned to look, his entire team made up of 11 individuals was now standing before him, guarding him._

_Krennic on the other hand looked nonplussed. He blinked, pursing his lips and tilting his head at the unthreatening group of brains that stood before him. When he glanced at his longest held “friend”, Galen was shaking his head and still shouting that he was the one that put the altered plans into the Death Star._

_The thing was, the thing that none of them but Krennic and the Emperor already knew, was that Galen was supposed to live to see the next day. No matter what happened, or what Krennic found out there at that base, Galen would walk away alive._

_His little rag tag team of math jockeys on the other hand?_

_Well his troopers always needed target practice._

~’~

_That’s how Lord Darth Vader found himself a new personal mechanic. Galen honestly never thought this was how his life would end up; outliving both his daughter and his wife in some of the most unfortunate circumstances. There was a strange part of his brain, as he looked out the transparisteel of his quarters upon the Executor, that Lyra and Jyn’s death was a mercy. He wouldn’t want them to live as he was; under the crushing thumb of Darth Vader and the Emperor. They had always been free spirits and this would have killed them ever so slowly._

_Galen could not help but chuckle at the irony of it all. The hero of the war, the Jedi with no fear from all those years ago, Anakin Skywalker; he had hated Galen so intensely and now here he was-being held together by Galen’s hands._

_The thought of that memory had Galen glancing at the door before turning back towards the stars. He took a sip of his Corellian scotch- had Obi-Wan survived the giant Jedi purge? Had she slipped past the troopers and the Emperors long reach?_

_To lose her, he felt a bite in the back of his throat- it seemed rather cruel of the universe to do that. But was that not what the universe was? Cruel and vicious? Taking so much from him only to lay him in the hands of one of the darkest energies there were? He bit his tongue at the flavor of the scotch mixing with the bile of his tears._

_He had to hold on. He had to hold on, the Rebellion still going somewhere out there._

_He had to hold on._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me blaring the Parasite Eve music video in the background*
> 
> also i basically just googled time and space nonsense mumbo jumbo and b theory time relativity popped up. If any actual physicist is out there, don't read this unless you wanna be scarred by the babble. Though, funny enough, i just watched Tenet last night and that was a MASTERCLASS in metaphysical babble nonsense.

The first thing Galen noticed about Luke, as he interacted with Han Solo, was that there was a lightness to him. There had been multiple times in Galen’s life that he interacted with Jedi, saw the light within them; light that was covering a darker core- however, that was a discussion for a later date. Luke, he was different though. 

Galen saw how it seemed reversed when it came to Luke; he put this dark and insidious mask on when interacting with anyone from the Empire. Everyone knew of the story- how Luke, the good Jedi that nearly brought down the Empire’s wrath, had fallen. Everyone knew that Luke loved so dearly and deeply that when what he cared about most was lost, he collapsed in on himself like a dying star. Yet that core stayed there, stayed in tact even as he was encased in obsidian. 

The technician knew that Luke, at his heart, was lighter than any Jedi before him. 

That’s why the pure and unadulterated joy that spread across Luke’s being when he walked so closely with Han Solo was not surprising to the older man. The love for this man was part of the reason why he felt in the first place. 

“So,” Han said dragging out the ‘o’, a smile on his face visible from where Galen was behind them. “What have you been up to kid?” Kid, interesting considering Luke’s age. He was technically just a handful of years younger than Han was at the moment; even if he looked like he could be Han’s son. 

The blonde beamed before grabbing at Han’s arm and tucking it against his side. Han’s responding flush was more than obvious. 

“My father had already been researching inter-dimensional travel and the theory of time before I joined the Empire, so I was lucky in that case.” They all turned, following the outside section of the base on their walk. Galen already knew Luke was an extremely brilliant physicist just like his father, however he did not know how far Han Solo’s knowledge of such studies extended when it came to Luke. 

“Many believe that there is a single temporal order of events when it comes to the theory of time; it’s where galactic basic gets the ‘tenses’ in a grammatical sense. One can say ‘I went to the fresher already’ or they can say ‘I am going to go to the fresher’, in that sense there are multiple different orders of time; different ‘sections’ of time that one can enter into. “

“However that is not entirely the case. The flow of time, while not entirely an illusion, tends to lend itself to being more loop like. The past, present, and the future are all equally real at any given time. Time is tenseless and a monster in and of itself.”

Han’s face nearly made Galen laugh, nearly. He looked utterly stumped by the metaphysical ponderings that slipped past Luke’s full lips. Undeterred, Luke continued, “When it comes to special relativity, the relativity of simultaneity appears to us as no unique present. Each point in the universe can have a different set of events that are in its present moment.” Han’s mouth opened as though he were going to ask a question but Luke suddenly stopped him, Galen as well, with a hand on Han’s arm. He turned towards the older man with a solemn expression that snapped Han’s lips shut with an audible clack of his teeth. 

“I could not lose you Han, I could not lose you and Leia. All the events of our dimensions seemed to line up for us until a pivotal moment.” 

“And I think I know what that is as much as I don’t want it to be that.” Han stumbled over his words; something that even Galen was sure he did not do all that often, after just interacting with him for a limited amount of time. 

“When Ben was born, it did not take but a few years before he killed both you and Leia.” Like a vase bought from the finest glass blowers on Naboo, Han’s face shattered; falling into the abyss above below them. Misery, agony, all horrid emotions; they rushed through Han so powerfully that even Galen, being barely Force sensitive that he was, could sense them. 

“Like he nearly did on Starkiller.” They all continued to walk, Han now leading with Luke’s hand gently in his. Galen noted it was the bionic one. 

“Yes, but in this case, he had been nothing but a child.”

Han paused before he spoke again, the three of them finally re-entering the borders of the base. People were milling about here and there, but none of them were close enough; nor wished to get closer considering the looks they were shooting Luke, to hear what their conversation was about. 

“You said you and your…father, you two have been researching time. Why not just go back? Why not change the past of the reality you were already in?” Han asked with a shockingly level voice, seeming to accept the fact that Luke, Galen, Lord Vader, and Obi-Wan were all from a different dimension. 

As they continued to walk through the grounds of the base, Luke’s head tipped to the left, to the right, then back again. He blinked for a few seconds before stopping completely; causing the other two men to stop as well. 

Finally he turned to Galen and their eyes bored into one another like he was trying to get courage from Galen’s presence. 

When he responded, his eyes were still on Galen. “It is shockingly easy to shift through realities, dimension jumping as I like to call it. My father and I have a propensity for the ability considering we were both able to even bring another living creature with us.” 

“Had the two of you done it before now?” Han asked. Galen could see the appeal, even as Han put his hands on his hips and leaned forwards just a bit; clearly scolding Luke in some form or fashion. It was familiar to the blonde cause he just laughed. 

“Yes, once. The both of us brought a star destroyer through.” The size obviously surprised Han. It was easier considering it is an inanimate object.”

“Why did this realities version of you never do it?” 

This was the first time that Luke looked abashed, like he didn’t want to respond. Galen knew the reason why. 

“Jedi can’t do it; only Sith can.” 

It was as though all the air was sucked away from where they were standing. Han took a step back, the distance between him and Luke becoming a chasm. “Sith?” 

“Yes. I don’t know why shifting to another reality is possible when time traveling isn’t. But I didn’t want to…I didn’t want to give up. I had to try something to bring you and Leia back anyway I could.”

~’~

Han was used to a bunch of bizarre shit in his life ever since he met Luke Skywalker. However, if someone were to ask, he could only say that he loved every second of it. Sure, there were moments when he wanted to pull all of his hair out of his head; whether it had been Leia’s insistence that he wear nicer clothing to New Republic galas, or if Luke levitated a hydro-wrench into the side of his head- but he loved it all. 

Long story short, it was hard to shock Han anymore.

Everything since that moment he laid eyes on his son again shocked him. Everything since they landed back on D’Qar shocked him. 

Never in his life did he think he would say he was attracted to Darth Vader. 

The Id from Cloud City inside of him shivered at the thought, even while it continued to swirl in Han’s mind. 

Here Luke was, wonderful and ageless; the only difference being the golden irises that stared back at him. 

Galen Erso, Han had heard that name once or twice before. He knew it was the man that put the failsafe into the Death Star; so, he was well aware that the man that followed Luke and his father around had very much been on the Rebellion’s side before he had assumedly been killed. 

Then there was Vader and Obi-Wan; the differences in them being huge to say the least. 

Vader, now suit-less, and Obi-Wan was not longer the old wizened wizard. When Han saw her, saw the beautiful red head that Vader was clearly romantically involved with, his jaw had dropped to the ground. It was all so twisted up; backward was forwards and up was down. 

Time travel, inter-dimensional travel, Sith and swaps in biology; Han’s head was beating like a drum when the three of them finally found some crates to lounge on while they continued their conversation- however much longer that would be. 

Han tried not to think about Luke’s wonderful legs as the younger man crossed them. “Any more questions. I could try to clarify things as much as I can. I just don’t know how much I can do without my father present; I may be well versed in the metaphysics of time and space now, but he is far more engrossed in it then I am. He also has a 20 year head start on me when it comes to all of this.”

The next few things happened rather quickly, almost too quickly for Han to comprehend. One minute, Luke was talking quietly, explaining the mumbo jumbo about time travel and dimension shifting; the next he was sprawled out on the ground, having toppled forwards like a felled tree. Before Han could even move from the spot he was seated upon, Galen was up and kneeling beside Luke- rolling him onto his side as a black ink like substance pooled from Luke’s lips. 

Clearly Galen knew exactly what was going on, having experienced it before, because he was as calm as a Corellian cucumber; even as Luke continued to spit up that black substance. 

Upon closer inspection, it was not ink at all; but thick and smooth worms, black and faceless. Luke was unseeing when his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and actual blood began to drip from the corners of his eyes. 

Then the seizing. Han finally snapped out of his stunned silence at the seizing. “What the hell is going on?” He shouted, falling down to crouch beside Galen. The older of the two Imperials looked at Luke for a moment longer, watching as Luke’s body twitched and twitched and twitched before letting his eyes fall on Han. “I’m not the best to explain the process at the moment. Carry him for me and we shall see Obi-Wan. I can only assume Lord Vader is going to a fit as well.”

~’~

Leia was about to pull her damn hair out; she never knew her father personally and a part of her was becoming more and more happy she didn’t aspire to grow close as Luke had. This had to be the part of Anakin Skywalker still surviving in the Sith Lord that was shining through at the moment, cocky and big headed. He had strolled into Leia’s office after she pointed him in the direction, Obi-Wan making up the end of their strange little train. Almost immediately he found the most opulent chair in the room which just so happened to be hers and kicked his legs up on the desk; leaning back and causing the seat to squeak under his added weight. 

There was a smug smirk on his face as he started in. “Until my son has accomplished what he came here to do, we shall leave. Until then, we are technically visiting royalty. You shall treat us as such- considering you are the same after all.” Vader said it all, cracking his neck with eyes closed like this was his office on his own battleship. It was completely ludicrous, totally preposterous! 

Yet she knew she would do it. She knew that she would relent; having seen Luke’s youthful face and those strange golden eyes only having solidified her position on the matter. She had no idea what had happened in their own…reality, but she wouldn’t let Luke get hurt again, not like that- not in this reality. 

With a defeated sigh, she nodded. The only problem she could see arising were her people, the troops. They had all be mostly aware of the Empire’s rule, how Darth Vader had caused terror throughout the galaxy. He stood and walked around the desk so he could lean against the front ledge of the table. While this Vader did not look like the one from the past, surely people could still tell who he was. “Lord Vader, if you in particular must stay here-“ Leia stopped short, her eyes shifting back up to look at her father’s strikingly young face. However, she did not see what she thought she would. Obi-Wan was turned towards the window she hadn’t see it yet, and honestly Leia was not entirely sure what she was looking at. 

His head, blonde curls and all, was tilted back; face more towards the low ceiling of the meeting room than not. One of his arms was pulled up close to his chest and his hand was curled into a loose fist-fingers like a claw. Like the rest of his body, his hand was twitching to some unknown beat. She took a step back like whatever was going on was infectious; and for all she knew, it was. 

The black sclera of his golden eyes seemed to be pulsating; and the she realized it was. 

Especially when she saw what could only be described as writhing black slugs slip from his lips. Those same black slugs, worms, crossed quickly back and forth over his bloodied pupil. “Father?” It was odd, calling the man in front of her that when the only person to ever fill that role had been Bail Organa. 

Vader sputtered, the worms dripping faster from his lips while the twitching continued at a steady rate. Those slimmer worms began to pour ever so slowly from the corner of his eye at the same moment Obi-Wan turned from the window. Leia looked back and forth, trying to gauge her reaction, but Obi-Wan looked on with little to no expression as Vader continued to all but seize and drown in the parasites that had apparently consumed him from the inside out. 

“Help him!” Leia commanded- but Obi-Wan just looked at her out of the corner of her eye, slowly stepping up. When she stood right before him, she sighed and lifted a hand to his neck. Having been played out a hundred times before, Obi-Wan could easily help him down to the floor so he was lying on his side; careful not to drown in the oily creatures. “What is going on?” She tried to get something, anything from Obi-Wan, as the older woman’s hands began to glow. She was going medical procedures with the Force Leia had never seen before, even when Luke had been at his most powerful. Perhaps it was a technique that Jedi’s used before the purge during the Clone Wars. 

Finally, Obi-Wan spoke, “This is the power of the Dark side Leia. Your father…your father and your brother are especially susceptible. It is a form long thought gone from the Old Republic, or well, the Sith that hid in the shadows.” Her hands hovered over his throat and Leia noticed he finally stopped jerking so violently. Vader’s gloved hand had gone limp and now they were just barely perceptible twitches; even if the worms were still dripping from his lips. 

“The Vader of this dimension never went through anything like this; nor did the Emperor.” 

“I am not too terribly surprised about that. There are some rather large differences from one universe to the next. This must be one. It is a parasite, a very old one. It eats at a few different parts of the body that basically freezes the aging process but at a cost; one of those being the telomere- or the repetitive nucleotide sequence at the end of the chromosomes. It also freezes the Deoxyribonucleic acid found within the body.” 

Leia felt a severe headache forming, watching as Vader’s body slowly stopped moving; aside from his chest that is. Those golden and black eyes stared blankly above him, the worms having stopped for the time being trying to escape his body. 

“Wait…you said him and my brother. You mean this happens to Luke as well?” 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear; she had simply finished asking that when Han and Galen burst through the door- well Han more so than Galen. The engineer was casually walking behind the frantic ex-smuggler; Luke passed out in Han’s arms, covered in that same inky substance. 


End file.
